Sibyl
Category:Ash9876 Sibyl「シビル」is the lost Spider’s Sin of Sorrow and manager of the Seven Deadly Sins. Her Sacred Treasure is the Golden Fan ''Ripidion and her inherent power is Inhabit. She is a member of the Goddess Clan and is the younger sister of the Supreme Deity. Appearance 6fa50707c3712fc27f0fb1480724d4a7.jpg|Sibyl's appearance during the Holy War Full Portrait Lissa.png| Sibyl as a flower shop owner in Danafor SibylLiones.png|Sibyl as the Handmaid of the Princess of Liones Leanne Heroes.png|Sibyl in her goddess form Sibyl is a short young woman with a very slender build. She sports long, light pink locks often held up in a ponytail with two small braids on the sides of her face and a white headband, pale pink eyes, and pale skin. This along with her timid personality leads to her often described as "delicate" and a "beauty". She is usually portrayed wearing a white bikini top with gold detailing with a matching white bikini bottom with a half-skirt. Her arms and legs are covered with a transparent, dark cloth and she has two gold, spiky bracelets on her wrists that connect to a large piece of white fabric. She also wears brown sandals with long white socks. Her symbol, which is of the Spider, is located on the nape of her neck. Before Elodie fled from the Goddess Clan, she had long, blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a long, white dress with a pink layer of cloth on top of it as well as gold detailing. She appeared with only one pair of wings. During the Holy War, Elodie wore a short white dress with gold detailing. Her hair appears shorter and whiter and she had one green eye and one blue eye. A teal headpiece protrudes from her head and five pairs of wings are seen from being her, two of which resemble that of a fairy. She also wears gold shoes. While living in the Kingdom of Danafor, Sibyl wore a yellow dress with white edges and a slit on the side to expose her skirt cage. She wore a frilly white apron with a bow tied at the back as a brown vest over her lace shirt. She had blonde-pink hair in ponytails with a lace frill running along her head and blueish-green eyes. She also had tall brown boots and white tights. While serving princess Elizabeth in the Kingdom of Liones, Sibyl had red eyes and long pale-blonde hair. She wore a skin-tight open-slit long white dress with blue sashes and gold accents. Her right arm was decorated with a white sleeve that covered all of her fingers but her thumb and a regal wing cut at the shoulder. Her left leg also had a white sleeve with a gold rim while her right leg had a golden bangle. She also wore a matching blue headband with a transparent veil on the back. Personality Sibyl is very intelligent and observant, but her personality is very timid and reverent towards others. She is very shy and frequently apologizes even though things may not be her fault, seemingly taking the blame for most situations. Along with this, she also is able to cry really easily in most situations involving loved ones or moments of extreme stress and anxiety. However, when the situation calls for it, Sibyl’s attitude can become strong and determined. When Meliodas informed her of the situation regarding reuniting with the other sins, she was immediately on board, saying that she wanted to give out justice. She is very much a follower rather than a leader, preferring to serve people than rule over them. Because of her past experiences with the Goddess Clan, she tries being the nicest person she can so that people won’t be intimidated or scared of her, a principle aided by her soft, gentle appearance. Along with this, she hates being abandoned. After the sins disbanded after the murder of the king, she fled the kingdom, leaving Elizabeth behind despite her guilt. After that point, she performed by herself and continued to stay that way until reuniting with Meliodas, fearing that she would be too much of a bother and an annoyance to the others. Despite her timidity, she is aware of the immense power she holds. She is aware of the many abilities she possesses as a goddess, which is why she locked away most of her power in Istar. Even so, she doesn’t brag about her abilities and is very humble about it, using her power to help other people instead of boosting her confidence. Sibyl also had a very hard time admitting her feelings towards King, keeping them to herself for the entire series. Because of her already shy nature, around King, she grew even more timid, simply enjoying being around him when she could. The two of them had the most history besides Meliodas and Elizabeth. Once Diane and King became lovers, Sibyl stomached the possibility of admitting her feelings, not wanting to cause conflict with her, Diane and King. History 3000 years ago As the sister of the Supreme DIety, Sibyl immediately had a strong connection to Elizabeth and gladly accepted her as her niece. She often looked after her and would spend her time with her. The two trusted each other with many secrets that the wouldn't share with even the Supreme Diety. She also loved taking care of children and would often leave her duties to visit the children of the Goddess Clan much to her sister's chagrin. Because of her sister's confident and all-powerful demeanor, she wanted her sister to be just like her, but Sibyl wanted to create a clan that would strive for peace, not dominance. Eventually, when Sibyl’s niece Elizabeth betrayed the Goddess Clan and was given the perpetual reincarnation curse by the Supreme Deity, Sibyl realized that she couldn't change much with her older sister reigning supreme. She had to face the fact that the world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, especially when it came time for the war between the Demon Clan and Goddess Clan. Once the Holy War began, Sibyl fought alongside the Goddess Clan and mainly focused on fighting along with Stigma, a group composed of members of the Giant Clan, Fairy Clan, and Goddess Clan so she could protect her niece if need be. During the last few days of the war, Sibyl was part of the discussion between the Demon King and Supreme Deity regarding punishing Meliodas and Elizabeth. Sibyl was against the decision but knew that because the Demon King and her sister outnumbered her, she wouldn't be able to say anything about the matter. She wasn't aware of what the specific punishment would be, but she knew she wasn't going to enjoy it. The Supreme Deity cursed Elizabeth right before their eyes causing many an outcry from Sibyl. This caused Sibyl and her sister to get in a large fight, where the burning amount of sorrow within Sibyl in turn affected numerous members of the Goddess Clan, who were killed by her loud wails as she fought the Supreme Deity and got four of her five pairs of wings ripped off. When Elizabeth was later killed and Meliodas was almost murdered by the Demon King, Sibyl saved Meliodas from being killed and fled from the clan. Sibyl took him to a safe, secluded area and was able to heal him with her magic. They both formed a plan to find the new Elizabeth that was born. Sibyl realized that because she and Meliodas would become a target since they fled, she would have to seal away some of her power so the members of her clan couldn't sense her. In order to do this, she created an orb composed of most of her power and kept it with the Druids in Istar. They both started on an adventure to find the new Elizabeth and discovered a young human girl resembling her in the Savage Tribe. She was able to regain the abilities from her Goddess life and became close with both Sibyl and Meliodas. Even so, she eventually died again, and the two set off. They continued wandering Britannia, meeting 105 more incarnations of Elizabeth and seeing them all die right before their eyes. 16 years ago After nearly 3000 years of following Elizabeth's reincarnations, Meliodas was employed into the Holy Knights of the Kingdom of Danafor. Meanwhile, Sibyl decided to remain a citizen running a flower shop. Eventually, the two met a young slave girl named Liz, who Sibyl immediately connected to the goddess Elizabeth. While Sibyl and Liz started to become good friends, Meliodas and Liz grew even closer, becoming lovers after they started living together. Sibyl still kept in close contact with the two of them but made sure to give them time to themselves as well. However, Fraudrin managed to escape his sealing after the people of Danafor broke the seal and nearly destroyed Danafor in his attack. During this attack, Liz was murdered in front of Meliodas and Sibyl once again, leaving Meliodas in a fit hysterics and chaos while Sibyl was desperately trying to calm him down. Once Meliodas wiped out the kingdom, the two set off again. After this, the two found a baby that was the reincarnated Liz. The group are discovered by the Great Holy Knight Zaratras who tries to help them, but Meliodas warns him to not touch his woman. When the baby Elizabeth was adopted by the king Bartra Liones, Meliodas requests to become a Liones' Holy Knight to stay close to her, convincing Zaratras of this by effortlessly defeating him in a sword fight. Sibyl, on the other hand, becomes the handmaid to the princess, proving herself worthy by demonstrating her love for children with the other citizens of Liones as well as her ability to take care of people well. At some point, Bartra had a premonition of the creation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Therefore, using the prophecy as a guide, Merlin appears revealing that she already found all the members including Meliodas, Sibyll and herself. Sibyll turned down the invitation politely saying that she didn’t have the time because of her need to take care of the royal family (particularly princess Elizabeth) and the other children of the kingdom. Sibyl instead decides to take on the task of uniting and tracking all of them in order to defeat the Ten Commandments in the event that the Goddess Clan's seal was ever broken out of still wanting to help the group to the best of her ability, becoming the official manager of the Seven Deadly Sins. At some point in time, Sibyl, intending to recruit Ban, sent Meliodas to the convict's cell where he luckily was able to get him to join. Sibyl also recruits King after he was arrested for false crimes, telling him that he is a wonderful king for sacrificing himself for his people. 15 years ago When the Seven Deadly Sins were not yet formed and Diane was just recruited by Meliodas, Sibyl decided to also reach out to Gowther. Also, around this period of time, Meliodas and Merlin meet Escanor and convince him to join as the final member of the sins. With this, the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins becomes complete, with the Sins becoming the highest order of knights in the kingdom of Liones, answering directly to the king himself, and also to the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, with the great holy knight being their one and only superior besides the King himself. After the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sibyl, along with looking after the royal family, managed the Sins’ missions and excursions such as ridding the Kingdom of Edinburgh from the Vampire Clan. 10 years ago When they were still an active and commended group of knights, the Sins and Sibyl were summoned to an old castle after the knights’ successful annihilation of the Troll Queen. As the Sins were inside the castle, they discussed among themselves the reason behind the order they received as Meliodas complained that they should be attending Liones' National Foundation Day Festival and go drinking only for King to remind his captain that he was always drinking anyway. After Diane and Merlin speculated whether their superior might reward or scold them for their last mission, Meliodas had already decided that it was a scolding and reminded his team to attend the festival later, much to his team's chagrin. As they entered the room, they discovered the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras completely skewered to death. Soon, they were framed for the murder and then surrounded by over three hundreds knights of the kingdom. As the Liones' Holy Knights attacked the castle, Meliodas gave his team his last orders: to disperse and regroup later to figure out the cause of Zaratras' death, which everyone obeyed and separated while fighting their way out except for Sibyl. Realizing the potential danger Elizabeth could be in, she informed Elizabeth and the royal family of the incident. Because she was under suspicion of the rest of the kingdom for taking part in the murder, Sibyl ran off reluctantly after sharing an emotional moment with the royal family. Without much else to do and still wanting to help people and make them happy, Sibyl became a professional performance dancer. She’d often invite children or her patrons to dance with her and would hand out flowers and food afterward as a thank you for their time. Abilities and Equipment Due to being the sister of the Supreme Deity, she is extremely powerful and possesses abilities involving light or healing. A testament to her immense power is her ten wings, indicating that her strength is far above that of other goddesses. The only being that could overpower her in any way is her sister, who also bears five pairs of wings. According to Meliodas, she is the only known being equally powerful as the Demon King or Supreme Deity. As Meliodas stated only herself or the Demon King or someone as powerful or superior to them in power can lift the curses that he and Elizabeth were cursed with, showing further testament to her immense power. Although because Sibyl stored her power in Istar, she was incapable of such a feat until after she retrieved it again. Sibly’s skill in battle and general power are extremely dangerous to go up against. Though she isn’t too big on fighting unless necessary, her prowess has been displayed multiple times such as during the Vaizel Fight Festival, the final fight with demon Hendrickson, and the Great Fight Festival. Her great strength was also displayed further in a flashback with the Supreme Deity, where it is shown how much of a fight Sibyl put up with the Supreme Deity in her fit of rage after Elizabeth’s curse was placed. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, she is capable of using powers involving light and healing, and she has extended knowledge of curses, enchantments, and charms. She also possesses incredible magical abilities, such as her legendary ability, Inhabit. One of the most prominent examples of Sibyl’s powers is the correlation to her emotions and how they affect those around her. She is able to feel other people’s emotions, thoughts, and feelings, and can affect people and the earth around her if her feelings get too intense. Sibyl is extremely fast, shown both in terms of general speed and agility. Despite lacking much physical strength (unless enhanced by other means), she has been shown to possess a high level of durability, endurance, and stamina, all of which she can enhance herself with her magic. She is also the smartest member of the Seven Deadly Sins, having both a vast array of knowledge and strong observational skills. Abilities * '''Inhabit'「所持, Shoji; literally meaning "Possession"」: This ability allows Sibyl to call upon the power of her fellow members of the Goddess Clan to aid her in battle. She can call upon different angels to use different abilities and enhance different skills, whether it be from making beams, projectiles, weapons, barriers or explosives, or to make her faster, stronger, or build more stamina. She can also use this ability to use specific abilities and attacks from certain angels. (Ex. she can use Archangel Luciodel’s Grace ability, Flash) * Restoration「復元, Fukugen」: She has the ability to restore any item to its original state or enhance its appearance. She can use this ability to heal wounds or plants around her or make items/people look older or younger. * Embody「体現する Taigen suru」: She can control the bodies and minds of other people. She has the ability to either transport her conscience into another person's, rendering her own body as merely a soulless vessel or she can offhandedly control someone else’s movements if they are small enough while still in control of herself. * Telepathy: She can read other people’s minds and understand their deepest thoughts, feelings, desires, etc. ** Empathy: She can sympathize/empathize with others and what they’re feeling. She can transport herself into the thoughts and memories of other people in order to understand them better. * Nature Manipulation: The control over the elements powerful enough to completely bend the earth around her to her will as well as create elemental scenes. * Ark「聖櫃アーク; Āku」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that creates light particles, often engulfing the target in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It mostly counteracts darkness by disintegrating, though it also can cause physical damage. * Enchantments: Sibyl is exceptionally accomplished in the use of enchantments and spells, being capable of developing and casting highly unique yet powerful and durable spells. * Purge「浄化パージ Pāji; literally meaning "Purify"」: A technique that erases "abominable" souls, such as vampires and demons. This technique was passed down to the Druids. * Resurrection: This is the natural ability that all Goddesses have allowing them to heal any one from any clan even Demons, healing any injuries and diseases. * Flight: Given the nature of their wings, this allows the Goddesses to fly. The stronger ones even have the strength enough to carry a giant. Weapon * Golden Fan Ripidion: Sibyl’s Sacred Treasure, Ripidion, is a fan crafted from Angelecian Gold and fallen angel feathers of the Celestial Realm by former angel Igraine. Sibyl often uses the fan in conjunction with her abilities to control light and the elements. (most commonly wind) She usually duel-wields the fans, being able to split the fans into two to use during battle or performances. Power Level Sibyl’s power level at the start of the series, after storing most of her power in Istar is as follows: After having her power restored, her power levels are unknown, as Hawk was unable to properly read them due to her being too strong. Relationships TBA Trivia TBA Quotes TBA Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Demon Clan Category:Kingdom of Liones Category:Kingdom of Danafor Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females